chronical of the chaos champion
by wargarble
Summary: Dann, a 17 year old high school student finds himself at the edge of death and the precipice of power...
1. Chapter 1

My sight drifted in and out as i stair at the sky. the claws of death where gripping onto me. But before i could fully leave, my sister's scream pulled me back to reality. i rolled over, without thinking. the blade that was preveously in my chest, now sank deeper. The slick metal sank into my ribs, deeper, ever deeper. i felt the blade pierce my a whimper, I fell limp. death's chilling grasp tightening around me.

as my final breath leaft me, i saw what had happend. my little sister was at the hands of a few men that attacked us while we were heading home. even though i couldn't see, i knew what it was they wanted. the light of the sun faded, and darkness swallowed me whole.

the darkness was cut by the sudden apperance of a beautiful green glow. the glow surrounded me, and for a few moments i smelled the aroma of a field, fresh, untrodden grass, and gentile flowers.

"young one, why do you grasp so dearly to life?" the voice rang through me, commanding my attention. "Vessi!" i called. "m-my sister is being-" i recalled the moment before i died. i gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. "oh, my, such vibrant colors of emotion. the crimson of anger, the azure of hate, the pink of love, the yellow of careing..."

A hand reached from behind me, gently held my chin, and turned me to 'her'. the woman who stood before me was beutiful beyond words. her silken hair rand down her chest and nearly reached her abdomon. her eyes were a bright purple, and they seemed to peer into me, instead of at me. her gown was a long silk dress with silver trimming.

"do you know of the pegan gods, young one?" her voice was enchanting. i forgot about my death and my sister when she spoke. "you mean gods like zuse, odin, and ra?" she gave a smile. "yes, now, i have another question for you, what do you think a 'god' truely is?" i thought for a moment. "a being transending all laws of nature and physics, possibly an elder, forever leading mankind furthur into the future..." i stated, thinking aloud.

she began giggleing. "smart to boot, i think i have found what i have been looking for. but i believe i must explain what it is you are." she sat me on a tree stump. "i am a 'god of gods' so to speak, before the gods you know of now, there were avatars, of whitch i am one. we avatars must always combat for dominion. but we can never fight eachother. it is a game to keep us from loseing our powers."

"well, if you cannot fight then how do you?" i inquiered. she ran the back of her hand along my cheek. "we choose a champion to represent us." she peered into my eyes. "m-me, really?" she nodded. "i can fight okay, but i dont think im ready for war." she sighed. "first i must introduce myself for whom i truely am." her womanly visage changed rapidly. her hair was now pitch black, and had a purple flame running through it. her eyes were as black as her hair, and her robe was now a full gown with spines curving around her abdomon.

"i am ethilia, avatar of chaos and destruction." the change spread to the surroundings. shifting them to a dreary grey, the flowers wilted, the grass receded, and the sky turned crimson. "to be my champion is to be one with chaorruption and war, so i ask again, are you willing to be my champion?" i sat, soaking in the change. "i will give willingly, no matter what you want, so long as you can grant one request."

Ethilia eyed me ceriously, "and what might this request be?" "i jolted up, "save my sister, please, we arent related by blood, but she is all i have. please." i knelt bowing my head to her. "tis not something i can do, but i can let you save her yourself."

I shot up, thrusting my arm out. "i accept" she smiled once again. "i must ask are you not intimidated by my form?" i smirked, "im scared shitless, but if you are what you say you are, im completely at your mercy, plus, im already dead. so not much else to fear."

she gripped my hand, leaned down and kissed the top of my forearm. pain ripped through my arm, but i didnt budge. my sister was hanging in the balance. Ethilia soon stood upright. "dann, you are now my champion. at midnight, be sure you are asleep. because i will give you the knowlage of your new powers then. unless you enjoy pain worse than a thousand deaths at the hands of a gallowman. but how you use them is up to you. keep in mind that other champions will know what you are immidetly. and will attempt to kill you."

"nothing new, i have people out for my head already." Ethilia scoffed. "now go, i have given you powers to save your sister, take them for a 'test drive' if you will."

my eyes snapped open. my wound was closed and the blade lay in my hand. a large hunting knife. my arm burned as the glyph that was once there shot lines of purple light up my arm and through my body. suddenly it was like the world was at my disposal. i lunged forward, picking up the man who held my sister by her feet. i lifted him into he air, and slammed him into the stone walkway, splattering him like a human blood balloon. with the shards of skull in my hand, i turned to his friend who had already let go of my sister.

fresh piss soaked the legs of his pants. his knees clanked togeather. he slid down the wall he was leaning against as he staired at me. it was then that i heard Ethilia's voice from the corners of my mind. "show me i picked a true warrior, end him." i nodded. personally i wanted to test my powers. i noticed his van in the next alleyway. i grabbed him, and dragged him to it.

the grin i wore now expanded to inhuman mausures. i let him go. "start running, i'll give you three seconds." the man turned and booked it down the alley. as i attempted to lift the van it rose without fighting me what so ever. i poised myself and readied the van like a javalin, and launched it forward, with every fiber of my being,the small bus must have broken the sound barrier as the man was severed in half so fast, his lower body didn't take flight. it just kind of flopped onto the floor.

the lines receded into the glyph, and the light disicipated. "i like your style, dann. i look forward to seeing what you do with a champions full potential." Ethilia rang through my head as my consiousness leaft me.

Light flitted through my eye lids. i straied them as i opened my eyes. i was on my side, looking at my room window. the smell of a fresh breakfeast filled the air. as i sat up, my memories cleared, allowing me to analyze what i was now.

i stood and shuffled into my bathroom. i staired into the mirror, checking my features. i had chestnut hair that swooped over my face. stubble jutted out of my lower chin. my eyes were a peircing purple now. i leaned into the sink, picked up my tooth brush and began my dayly routine.

i stepped out of the shower, wrapped my towel around me, and shuffled into my room. i slid into my closet and attempted to find an outfit. i chose my plad button-up and a pair of black jeans. staing into the mirror i took one final check of my looks and turned for the door.

the hallway held the arouma of bacon, eggs and pancakes. the sent tickled my nostrils. the captivateing smell pulled me to the kitchen. where i useually saw my sister was replaced by Ethilia.

she flipped the omlet in the pan, without acknowlageing my presance. "first: What, second: THE FUCK!?" my little sister came from behind me and cracked me on the head with a wooden spoon. "language." i sighed, although she was smaller than me, and looked like a child, she was 22, and i am 17. she treated me like her son, as our parents leaft the home to travel the world.

"mom sent a post card, i think you would want to read it." i tsked as i shot a look over to Ethilia, who had finished the omilet and had placed it on the plate to her left. she turned around and i noticed why she haddent reacted to me. she pulled the buds from her ears. "morning, sweety, i hope you dont mind, i helpped myslef to your mp3 player." she held up my phone and headphones.

"can i talk to you in private?" she glanced at vessi, and on beat vessi replied. "i guess, but so help me-" she waved the wooden spoon at me. once vessi was out the front door, i turned to Elithia. "well-" i held out my hands, begging her to explain why the fuck she was in my home.

"I... uhh, leaft out some 'details' about being a champion of an avatar." i rased an eyebrow. "well, the glyph on your arm is the equivilant of..." she sighed "an e-engagement ring." she was acting timid and much like a normal teenage girl. i slowed myself. "so, bound beyond death im guessing." she nodded her head in approval.

"Well, cool i guess, means ill never have to go through break up if im forever bound to you. besides who can say thier married to a being that matches a god, or more." Elithia giggled. "as for your sister i manipulated her memories, we met in kidnergarden and we have been inseperable for years now."

"school starts in two weeks and i am enrolled, i will insert myself to everyones memories so there will be no problem. as for money, im sure you can find a use for your new powers in that." i scoffed at that, the thought of lifting a boulder with one hand, or being a demolition man, needing nothing but a hammer.

my phone lit up in my hand, it was mike. i picked up the call. "talk to me." he was in the backround, witch ment he was driveing. "dann, im on my way, im bored and have budd." i glanced at Elithia. "yeah, im at home, cya then." i hung up. "so, do you know what weed is?"

Ethilia stood for a moment before replying, i cannot say i do. i sighed, if she got high and lost control of her powers what would happen to mike?. i took her to my room, opened my drawer and pulled out my bong and packed the bowl, i put the mouth piece to her face. "breathe and try not to cough." she closed her eyes, and began pulling in air.

i lit the bowl and let her pull in a lung full of smoke. i then pulled the bong back and let her breath. she let out the smoke. she slummped over. "SHIT!" i picked her up. as i grabbed her arm, she latched onto mine with both hands. "what is happening to me?" i leaned down. "your high sweety, enjoy it, weed is a plant that makes you feel good when you smoke it."

I called mike back. "hey man, something came up, i cant chill right now. please dont come to my house." i was desperatetly hopeing he would comply. "how about tormorw then?" he replyed. "YES! 'ahem' yeah, that sounds good." Ethilia curled up on my bed. looking at my phone i hit the 'end call' button and turned to her.

her eyes were closed, but judgeing by her face she was vegitateing. i pulled the blanket over her. "Take it slow. if you try to get rid of it, it will not feel good, so try to calm down."

my door swung open. "DANN!..." my sister stood in the door way, holding a frying pan. i looked out my window. "yup, im fuc-" before i could finish the pan connected with my skull. "OW!" she drew back and cracked me again with it. "Stop!" the face of absolute rage was looming over me. i was in this for the long run.


	2. a man's true weapon

"Again?" Elithia demanded as she ripped me from my fight with the golem she summoned. the moment her hand touched the scruff of my shirt, the golem went limp. she threw me to the back of the warehouse we were occupying. "how many times will you turn it into a fist fight?" she tossed up a hand. "before you even think of saying a damn thing, that question was rhetorical."

the golem stood, like a Sentinel without a thought process. it was a large ball of stone with long, expensive arms that looked disproportionate to the body. the legs were perfect for the body, but there were four of them. i sighed and slumped into the corner.

i looked down to my hands. my palms were white, and my knuckles were bloody and two looked dislocated.

my mind went blank as i unintentionally spoke. "I-I feel most at home when my flesh clashes with my opponent. i almost feel their thoughts explode under my knuckles. my rage, my need to wound my opponent drives them. Sorry Elithia, i know you see a sword as the best weapon, but my fists, they just... they are my companions that have been with me, and will always be with me..." she chuckled at my speech. you truly wish to fight with your fists?" i nodded. "you know that means you will be the first target in a large blood bath?" she was genuinely concerned about me. i stood to meet her comment. "then i will be the first to strike down my prey."

Her eyes bulged at my comment. "W-wow..." she blushed and turned away. "It seems i will have to fashion you a new weapon. one befitting a fool such as yourself." she snapped her fingers, and two golems stood. she pointed at me. "kill." she commanded her dolls.

they sprang to life, mindlessly attacking at me. the first one slammed it's fist into the concrete. i slid back, dodging the fist by inches. "if you want to use your fists, i shall compromise with you. I will make the strongest of weapons for you, on one condition." i dodged another strike. "The fuck could you possibly need?!" i screamed as i rolled from a swipe of an arm built out of stone.

"you will continue to evade them, but know this, even if you die, i will bring you back." i will return in about two days. until then stay here and don't die." she turned and began to fade. "Oh, and one more thing, this is it, i promise. they will adapt to your movements." after her sentence had finished, she vanished.

a large clock formed on the skylight, giving me the time. "great, leave me to your beasts, and insult me with the luxury of knowing the time." if she wasn't so captivateing, I'd call her a bitch. but for that comment I'd burn for eternity.

i was alone with my attackers. for an hour they were sluggish, and easy to read. shortly after 1:15 they began to move faster. after 2:38 they coordinated their attacks to catch me off guard. after that i lost track of time. shortly after they began to shed the extra weight. soon they were my size, except thier arms. their arms grew bigger, stronger, and certainly packed a much harder punch. they four legs were now two, slim blocky legs that resembled that of a stick fell, and the moon seemed to give them power. for the fifth time, a stone fist clashed with my face.

i stumbled back. "Fuck you!" i screamed as i bounced off its head to get behind it. as i was falling, i heard a clank. i turned to see that one golem had struck the other. and it was going for a kill shot on me. the second golem dropped to its knees, and broke into small pebbles, that scattered on the floor like ants.

That means they weren't on a collective mind. just as i jumped back a ray of sunlight stroked my face. i flinched as the light stung my eyes. "fuck..." the stone fist connected with my abdomon. knocking the wind out of me.

My rage reached it's climax. i rose to my feet. "Fuck, You!" i slammed my fist into the bulky head of the golem. It toppled over, providing me a well- deserved opportunity. I pounced on it, and began plumbing its head. my arms slammed into it, over and over. moments later its smooth stone body was rubble.

i stood atop my fresh kill, my eyes on the clock. it blinked 'almost' i looked past it, to the morning sun that was rising for the second time while i was in this personal hell. "He is as foolish as you said, Etha." a woman's voice stated.

I looked over to the origin of the voice. a tall, lanky woman stood next to Ethilia. "h-hello lady ehthilia, i seem to have broken the toys you so graciously lent me. i am terribly sorry." my words were oozing with sarcasm.

"He even knows how to speak like a gentleman, while being an asshole. i like him already. but i have other things to do so let's speed this up. okay?" she walked over to me, and ran her hand around my body.

"and you are?" she leaned into me. pressing her breasts against me. "I am Hephaestus, the first Smith." my thoughts raced, mainly because she was sexually assaulting me while claiming to be a god. "the Greek god?" she squeezed me harder. "yup, but they didn't like that a woman could swing a hammer better than a man, so they twisted it to make me seem like a 'man' in their legends."

"Fair-nuff, I've seen some wierd shit lately, so that classifies as normal." she clapped as she slid off me. "ok, so you know me, but do you know of Centimanes?" i thought of it but nothing came to mind. "they were monsters that helped the fore god's overthrow the titans. they had hundreds of arms and fifty heads."

i shuttered at the thought of having to keep track of fifty thoughts at once, let alone more than i have now. "Well, because ethilia wants an ultimate weapon in the form fitting your fist fighting style. i have come to a conclusion." my heart raced. "take off your shirt, boy." her command shook me.

"do it, Dann." Elithia commanded from the other side of the door. reluctantly i compiled. i pulled off the tatters that were once a shirt. "alright, now i need you to lay down, and bite on this." she slid a piece of thick leather into my mouth. "we don't need you chomping off that witty tongue of yours, lest it be better at something else..." she said as she stroked my face.

Once i was on the floor, she straddled me. "Mmmffk, efff mmme" i mumbled through the leather. she pressed my head down. "don't struggle. im going to embed the weapon i made out of the many arms of the centimanes. and its going to hurt, but your a man, and you can take it, can't you?" she asked condescendingly as she slapped my face. 'blow me...' i thought. definitely didn't want that to slip.

Hephaestus placed her hands on my back, and began to press. my back stung as i knew it would, but it went far further than i thought it would. it felt like she was forcing molten steel into my veins. i screamed as the fire spread to my limbs. i lost consciousness shortly after.

"Dann, Oh please don't be dead. Ethilia will have my head for this..." i opened my eyes. the only thing i saw was Hephaestus' face. she was on her fours and her features were far more prominent now. she had a scar that ran along her cheek and her left eye was glossed over.

she looked into my eyes. "oh, thank Olympus." she rolled off of me, revealing all that was beyond her. weapons of all kinds hung from the ceiling. we were on a silk bed, that stretched too far for anyone to ever sleep on correctly. i attempted to sit up, but the pain returned. i was immobilized for the time being. "where are we?" i inquired.

"We are in my secret forge in Tartarus." my eyes shot open. "a-am I-" "No!" Hephaestus shot in before i finished. "-and, you can call me Hepha, i know Greek names are a hassle now, so I'll give you an exception. she stood and moved out of my site. "well, where is my weapon?" i asked. "i think you will like this one, its attached to your soul. i don't know a name for it yet. but it has the ability to manifest endless arms out of plasma from the surrounding galaxy.

"Eli demanded the best, i delivered the best." she stated proudly. "she returned to my sight. "but for now, i need you to sleep, it's the only way to calibrate your weapon. allow it to fill your dream, and it will guide you. i will join you to be sure you are safe." she hung an incense burner above me, and laid next to me.

my eyes drooped and sleep took me like an assailant in the night. what greeted me both amazed me and scared me shitless. the mass of arms was jutting out a single silhouette of me. it moved towards me. "what am I to you?" the voice was coming from everywhere, but dispersed and reformed, as if it were carried by the wind. but none the less i had to answer. "my body."

Hepha was behind me. she gasped at what we had met. "is that what i created?" the silhouette gazed at her. "you did not create me, but made a catalyst for my creation. my creator stands before you." it returned its glare to me. "and what will you do with me?"

I bared my heart. "Conquer all who incur my wrath, and protect those i hold dear." the silhouette nodded and walked to me. it stopped inches from me, and knelt. "i await a name, master." it stated. "am i to name you?" i question the thing. "yes, as you are the only master i will ever know, you will be the only one able to call me by name."

with how grand it looked i couldn't help it. "Arms Manarium, AM for short." the thing stood. "and so it shall be. i am forever with you master. and with that it walked into me. absorbing itself into me.

i woke to the sound of Elithia humming. i looked up to see Elithia looming over me. "how did it go?" she asked coldly. "i brought my hand to my head. "i think it went well." Hepha rose to her feet on the bed. "What is he?" she demanded. Elithia shot a lookup. "what do you mean, seductress?" Hepha took no notice of the comment. "He devoured the soul of the hekatonkheires without a problem, and the last time i checked, humans had trouble devouring a minute soul, let alone one akin to a god!"

"I do not know. but from what i can see he is not human." i felt hurt by the way Hepha was scared of me. "Did i do something wrong?" Ethilia shook her head. no, but we are doubling your training from this point on, once your are healed, as punishment, of course."

Hepha jumped off the bed." I didn't do a damn thing to him. hell if i could. he was completely un-interested with me." Elithia relaxed with that comment. "i have a question though..." Hepha met my gaze. "how do i manifest AM?" she smiled. "I'm not the one to ask. in due time, AM will introduce you to his many powers, do not worry."

I signed with agony as my heart sank. "Vessi is going to murder me." Elithia laughed. "either double training or i leave you to he-" "Double training!" she giggled. "I'll tamper with her memories again." "thanks... i guess." i said as i relaxed. but for some reason, i do not know why i felt the ache in my stomach.


	3. first day at god highschool

I stood awe struck from the building before me. it streaked into the sky, large pillars expanded off the main structure. each one was fitted with a dome at the base of it. a firm shove came from behind. "move it asshole." a boy about my size slammed against me.

He wore a similar uniform to me, with the exception of his shoulder. where i had the eye of chaos, he had a bright gold wing. i shook my head and adjusted my headset. i took a step forward, but was cut off by an unfamiliar voice. "So your the freshman this year huh?" i spun around to meet a small girl who looked much like my sister, but this girl was not assaulting me with a wooden spoon made of Satan's skeleton, and barbed wire...

I slid off my head set. "Aye, seems even more grand than i was told." the girl giggled, "glad to hear you like it." i scoffed. "twisting my words already, i think we will become good friends." a large hand gripped my shoulder. "You won't last a week, kid, don't hold your breath."

A large man with a scar over his left eye was looming over my shoulder. i took a quick read of him. he was strong, smart, and definitely had a head for combat. as i didn't know the unwritten laws of this school, i backed down for now.

"Well, challenge accepted." i turned my head so he could see my grin as i put my headset back on. I walked into the building with my chin high I was led to the reception counter by a staff member who said i should "watch myself around the children of light" at this point i was capable of manifesting about 27 arms at once but i had a long road ahead of me.. "Are you Dann?" a small voice asked from behind the desk.

a chiseled man came from behind the desk. he wore a tuxedo and had a towel draped over one arm. "I am one of this foundation's many butlers. I am here to give you a tour of campus and give you a full instruction on the rules here." i tossed him the rule book i had received a week ago.

"no need, i also have the schematic of the building in full memory, all i need is my schedule." i felt an all to familiar presence behind me. "Who... is.. it..." i turned to meet a pissed Vessi. "If i tell you, you wont kill her?" "Who..." her anger was rising. i slumped back. "Elithia."

Vessi grabbed onto my shirt. her head hung downwards, and her other arm was limp. "I-I knew you would one day be a champion. but... why... why her?" i shook my head. "i don't know, but i like my new powers, and i like her too, so please, just... give me the benefit of the doubt."

"I have no doubt that you will one day be the strongest here. i just fear your mind." i laughed "what mind?" she scoffed. "never lose that." her comment was too nice. "by the by, why are you here?" she looked up at me. "I am your home room teacher." my heart sank. 'shit'

through my classes, i noticed that i was the only one with the eye of chaos on my shoulder. others had a wing, a talon, a swirl, or an ember on their shoulders. during lunch i grabbed my food to go, and exited through the roof of the building. i sat atop the fence to keep the students from falling.

As i ate my sandwich, the door to the building swung open. "Hey, freshie, i don't think you heard, but there is a charge for eating up here." i looked at the boy who was harassing me. He was a usual bully, his features were barbaric and his brow hung too low to be corrected. it was obvious that he lacked any type of wisdom taught by a caring guardian.

"And what would that be?" i asked before taking another bite of my sandwich. "well, usually its thirty dollars, but your a freshman, so its going to be fifty dollars." i jumped off the fence. "aight, i'll keep that in mind. Thanks korgath." "Oh, that was an old cartoon that never made it. look it up." i slung my comment like a rock as i opened the door, only to be greeted by my sister and Eli.

"H-hey Dann." Eli stuttered as she revealed she didn't plan to meet me up here. my sister barged her way behind me. "And what are you doing harassing one of my students?" Vessi's words were full of contempt.

six more students climbed the fence to make a total of eight guys that wanted my head. "What was that you little whore?" the guy who started it was obviously the leader. he was bearing over Vessi. "Hey, sis, my food's cold again. i know you hate it when i ask stuff like this. but i need you to take it to the lounge and heat it up if you would."

she looked up at me. "Dann, don't, their not worth your time." i began walking forward. "Dann?" Eli called from behind Vessi. "thanks Vessi, i knew you would under stand." i heard Eli take a step forward, only to be stopped by Vessi.

"When he is like this, there is no stopping him. Damien there, just hit one of his most dangerous triggers." Damien laughed. "Some freshie is going to beat me, one of the five strongest C-ranks. that's a riot!" i smirked. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy ripping your tongue out from your skull."

I made my movement slow, as i reached for his head. I knew his friends were going to jump in, and i didn't know anyone's ability levels, so i had to wing it here. It was obvious that he was unable to sense killing intent, as he was still standing arrogantly. once my hand was inches from his face, i made my move.

As fast as i could, i moved behind him,and grabbed him by his hair. i kicked in the back of his knees, and pressed down on the back of his head with my entire body. his back gave in before his friends knew what was happening. his spine made a sickening 'snap' as it crunched under my force.

Vessi turned to Eli. "he has studied seven marital arts, and perfected them for killing. he qualifies as an S-rank like this, but sadly he never puts his full effort forth due to his 'my little sister is always my first priority.'attitude." Eli scoffed. "sounds like him."

One of his friends attempted a full nelson on me. "I'm going to enjoy this." i hissed as i materialized an arm inside the boy's abdomen. I forced the metallic arm out through his back. Blood coated two of the lackeys who began to scream and run down the shaft behind Eli. The last few stepped back. "Hey man, we weren't going to join the fight, man, i promise. just let us go man."

I pointed to Vessi. "she is the one to ask for forgiveness. as if she forgives your stupidity, then i have no need to kill you." Vessi read thier thoughts. "Bring your grades to B's or higher and Ill call Dann off, you have one week." their pale faces lit up like the fourth of July. "y-yes ma'am!" seconds later they disbursed.

the boy beneath me began to heal. his structure reformed itself in seconds. "Y'know, I'm getting real sick of this shit... why the fuck is he back to normal?" Vessi sighed. "Dann, i will have to bring my spoon from now on... but the school has a barrier around it. any damage taken by a student, even the most severe mutilation will be undone once the battle has finished.

Eli piped in, "It helps us avatars keep our champions..." my mind cleared. "that reminds me." i held up my right arm. "so, married are we?" Eli looked at the ground. "No, your my only champion, i don't like having myself split apart among many... it makes me feel... unclean. and we are not married, just, bound at our souls is all."

a shrill bell came from the inside of the building. "That is the second period bell, best get to your class. and if she tries a damn thing, you tell me... understood?" Vessi's tone was fierce and told me i was in for a ride. "Yes ma'am" i saluted her and took off.

my class was on the seventy second floor. as i arrived, the class 'tsk'ed in unison. i even heard a "lucky asshole" from one of the guys. i shrugged it off, and took the seat farthest from the teacher's desk. the odd part was, i was sitting with all the girls, where all the boys had taken the first 2 rows closest to the teacher's desk.

The door swung open, and a hag draped with silk busted through. the silk was stained, and obviously needed to be washed. the boys became lively the moment she walked in. "Good morning Aphrodite!" i was stunned. this hag was the goddess of love? she had long stringy grey hair, that shot out in multiple directions. her face was covered in warts and pimples. and her look was one of an old ideal of a witch. i slouched deep into my chair. hoping she wouldn't see me.

she scanned the room. once her eyes fell on me, they lit up. "Oh, my, and who are you?" she strutted over to me, swinging her hips seductively. she certainly had the form down, but was far too old to be trying to seduce anyone. well, anyone that didn't need Viagra.

as she approached me, the smell of rotten fish attacked my nostrils. as she got closer, balm began rising from my innards. "I'm Dann, pleasure to meet you, uh, Aphrodite." i shot my had as far away from me as i could. she looked at it and then looked back at me. she took my hand and shook it. her finger nails were no longer nails, they formed talons that had puss oozing from them.

fighting the urge to vomit, i retracted my hand, and rubbed it on my pant leg. most of the girls were impressed and the guys were glaring at me. she leaned onto my desk, pressing her breasts at me. the stench finally got to me. i turned and the dam broke. i violently began to up-chuck.

"oh, my, are you sick?" she put her talons to my forehead. the moment i took another breath, i threw up again. the room gasped in unison. "I'm sorry teach, but your odor... well, i can't breath, we'll leave it at that." Aphrodite withdrew. "uh-oh" the same girl who greeted me this morning shoved Aphrodite away from me. she then turned to me and pressed her handkerchief into my face. "Breathe through it." i did as instructed. the smell of peaches and cream filled my nose.

"what are you?" the girl spat at Aphrodite. i heard Eli's voice in the background. "Well, young one, that is Aphrodite, goddess of love, and love making. she is the best illusionist to ever exist, capable of manipulating up to 6 senses. And trust me, she has 'em all."

"Dann, here, was nice to you even though he has the eyes of chaos at his disposal." Aphrodite glanced at me. "I'm sorry i, well..." i shoo'd her away. "yeah, cool, can we just start class please, and..." i tossed her my jacket. "please put that on." she complied 'im SO going to burn that later.' Eli was behind me, and made one last statement before leaving. "When you touched him, your spell was broken, you might want to fix that." Aphrodite stood still for a second, then everyone in the class seemed to relax a bit.

"Better?" she hissed. no one said anything, but it was a resounding and silent 'yes' she returned to her desk, and sat. "well, today, we will be going over the basics of illusions. except for you." she pointed one of her talons at me. "It is useless for you to learn illusions if you have the eyes of chaos. I will find something else for you to do." i shuttered at her words, though i knew they were non-sexual.


	4. the first encounter

I scratched the stubble on the bottom of my chin as i exited the kitchen. Even with divine powers i still left with cuts on my hands, and as exhausted as the times i would before i had powers.

I was a prep cook for a five-star restaurant. I was the prep cook, and i came in late at night to get everything prepared for the next week. I scoffed at the amount of stubble i had. "guess its time to shave..."

Looking at the street lamps i decided to take a back road rough. i stumbled over to the back of my car. unlocking the trunk i swung it open and tossed the bag of knives into it. i grabbed a mountain dew out of the twelve pack, and slammed the trunk shut.

The can hissed as i opened it. i leaned against my car as i took the first sip. "I said we are through!" some woman screamed. the shout drew my glance. i saw the same girl from school, who saved me during the... well she gave me her handkerchief. I stood and walked over. the guy's back was to me, and as i started over, she smiled. she sprinted towards me at full speed.

She lunged at me, hugging me as hard as my sister would. she pressed herself deeper into me. she brought her face to my ear. "Play along... please." she was desperate. "This is Dann, and he is far more man than you are. 'great...' the guy that she was addressing exploded in rage. he ran at me faster that a hound taking its prey. sad for him it wasn't fast enough.

I readied myself, and used his momentum to toss him into the air. his body connected to the iron pole stem of one of the street lamps. he slumped over, unconscious. i shrugged and turned to the girl. "So, now that I've saved the damsel in distress, whats my reward? I know, how about your name?" she giggled. "Kanna."

I scratched my head. "well, i guess ill drive you home." i began the walk to my car, but was stopped by Kanna grabbing my sleeve. "I no longer have a home." i looked at her. "Your fucking with me right?" she shook her head. "I lived with Ron, but well..." she was looking at the unconscious body behind me.

"Well, i have a spare room at my place." Her eyes lit up. "R-really?" I looked at her. "Got a job?" again she shook her head. "I have been makeing money at the coliseum for us champions."

"Ah. Well, the rent is three-fifty a month and that includes everything. So long as you pay your dues." She hugged me again. "Can I?" i opened my car's passenger door. "That is up for Vessi to decide." she got in my car and i slipped into the driver's seat. "If not, i can let you use the spare room till you get back on your feet." she sighed.

"Why are you doing this? We're not even under the same avatar..." she asked as tears welled in her eyes. "Well, I dunno to be honest. just something in here keeps telling me helping you is the right thing to do." i poked my chest with my thumb as i spoke. she laughed.

I pulled out of the lot, and began the drive back home. the drive was shorter than i expected as Kanna and i spent the ride chit-chatting. i pulled into the curved driveway leading to my house. "You live here?!" Kanna was astonished. "Nah, were ganna stick this place up for some dough." i said as i pulled the revolver from my center council.

Her eyes bugged as i passed her the revolver. "I'm kidding, Jesus... any-who, that's yours now." I swung the door open and stepped onto the concrete. the driveway was just beginning to get dark. "Wonder what Vessi is making for dinner."

As we approached the door, she got squeamish. "What if she says no?" I looked at her. "Then i'll say 'yes'." before i could touch the handle, the door swung open. "Dann! Get your avatar under control, her wails are killing me!" Vessi's eyes were blood shot and she was at the end of her rope.

I stepped into the house, and took a deep breath. "ELI!" i roared into the house. the moment i did, the wails stopped and i heard the patter-patter of feet rushing down the hall ways. When i was visible Eli calmed down. "I thought you ran away..."

Eli looked past me. "Who is that?" before i could react Vessi spoke up. "This is Kanna Smith. she is a classmate of Dann's and she is a good person." Vessi stated that with pride in her voice. "Vessi, we have something to talk about."

Everyone in the house was in the living room in a circle so we could talk without interuption. I leaned forward. "I would like to offer the spare room to Kanna." Vessi laughed. "Sure, but first, Dann will decide your rent, and we have a few ruels, can you comply with tha-" "YES!" Kanna shot.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to cut you off." i slumped into the chair. "Rules are: clean up after yourself, don't use the equipment in the back yard unsupervised, and do not go into the garage without me." Kanna tilted her head. "Garage?" I tapped the floor with my foot. "Our house is built with the garage 300 ft. under it. That way noise from it is unheard by the rest of the house."

Kanna nodded her head. "So, what about clothes?" i asked. i was met with a picture of a large bonfire. "Seriously?" Tears welled in her eyes again, but this time, she had Vessi there to comfort her. "Well, its past midnight right now, so ill lend you a pair of my pajamas, and tomorrow, we will go shopping, sound alright to you?"

Kanna sighed, "I have no mon-" i cut her off. "I'll cover it, so long as you show me this 'coliseum'." she smiled and complied. "Well, im done, i had a long day. So I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

I slummped into my bed. my pajamas were still warm from the drier. I layed down, and spread out on my bed. my hand plopped down on something soft. "I heared you were bold, but i didnt think you were like this..." an unfamiliar femail voice stated from the darkness.

I was about to shift to meet her, but a blade was pressed to my neck. "No, no, no. stay still and everyone lives. Your sister is going to come with me, and per her request she will take your punishment for killing one of the bright order.

Images of the boy i broke on the roof of the school filled my mind. My blood began to boil in my veins. No one ever fucks with my sister and gets away with it. In one swift motion I shoved her against the wall. my shove knocked the wind out of her. i picked her up and held each limb in a different arm. i put my fist on the center of her collar bone.

"So, how many others are there?" I asked. she looked at me and saw the killing intent. "I'm alone, i swear." she blurted. "She isn't lying." Elithia was at my doorway. the woman i was holding was now suspended in front of Elithia. "Now, what 'punishment' did you speak of?"

The woman strained her arms to no avail. "I don't know, i was only to retrieve her, i just wanted to meet the one who was able to cripple Damien, even though the barrier heals all wounds." Eli sighed. "See, i hate it when someone lies to me." Eli put her hand to the womans chest.

Purple roots, spines, and insect like appendages sprouted from the woman. her shrieks were muffled by the growth of roots that came from her mouth. "Remind me never to piss you off." i said to Eli. Eli smiled and with a snap of her fingers the woman was gone.

"Where did you send her?" i asked Eli. "To her master, as a message." that comment peaked my curiosity. "what messag-" "We are the house of chaos, and we will not hesitate to slay an enemy." Her eyes narrowed as she spoke.

I slumped back onto my bed. "Well, turns out i have a long day tomorrow, night." i rolled over. I expected the light to be turned off, but it stayed on. "Serious-" i got up to see her still standing there. but this time she was squirming about. "I have a question." she avoided looking at me. "Shoot." i spat.

"Can i sleep in here?" i was caught off guard by her question. "Whatever, sure." I said. Eli smiled as she walked over to my bed, and sat down. "You can have my bed, but why do you want to sleep in here?" she looked confused for a moment then said:" i feel at ease around you."

"Cool." i said as i pulled a blanket and pillow from my closet. she looked at me like i was weird or something. "What?" Eli looked up at me. "I thought we could share the bed..." Her comment cut deep. She was an immortal being, and a looker to boot, but still... "HAH, do you know what Vessi would do to me if she saw you and me in the same bed? I enjoy my penis where it is thank you!"

Elithia shuttered at my comment. I tossed the blanket down and the pillow at the foot of the bed. I walked over and pulled the covers over Eli. "Chill, im not going anywhere." I smiled to show her i was sincere.

I woke to find i was warmer than i thought i would be. As the grogginess receded, i saw why. Eli had come down from the bed, and was using me as a human pillow. "Well, i guess i had a good run..." As i finished my sentence Vessi busted the door open. Kanna was right behind her. this time Vessi didn't have a spoon in her hand.

I ate breakfast with chipped teeth and rolling pin shaped bruises. "mmfff mef the sfft. (pass me the salt)" Vessi slid the salt across the table to me. "Eli, you better have an explanation for this." Eli stood to meet Vessi. "Excuse me?! I'm not the one who just pummeled poor Dann!" Eli turned to me and shot an orb of light at me.

The bruises and wounds healed instantly. "So, I'm gonna take Kanna shopping..." I grabbed Kanna by the hand and dragged her outside. "Your not wearing shoes..." Kanna directed my attention to my lack of clothing. "Whatever, I'll buy some." I climbed into my car, and sped off the driveway.

Only once the house was no longer visible in my rear view mirror, did i relax. "what was that?" I pulled over and leaned my seat back. "Well, that was the infamous clash of twin Satan... But, im lacking in sleep, so ima take a quick nap. "What am i to do?" Kanna asked.

"Nap, chill, play on your phone, read a book, wright a book, book a holiday for your book. Or, go through the catalogs, and mark the clothes you want, so when we get there it will go faster." i folded myself to fit the chair, and went to sleep.

When i woke, Kanna was asleep too, but she had one of the catalogs in her hand. I checked the clock. 11:18... 'great, now i bet they have decieded im the bad one...' I put the seat back up and started the car again. "Well, time to humiliate myself... again..."


	5. The F-class monster

I stepped through the door leading to the roof of the school. The first part of the day was a drag to say the least. I sat down in a corner of the fence. I unzipped by duffle bag, Pulling out a personal pizza i made at work the day before, and a roast beef sandwich. I pulled out the 2 liter of soda and poured a glass of it.

My meal was intterupted by the door to the school opening. "Dann?" Kanna called from the stairwell. "No..." i groaned. Kanna stepped out onto the roof and walked over to me. she hovered over me for what felt like an eternity. once i had a moment to breath between eating, i looked up. "what can i do for ya?"

"I was wondering if i could have lunch with you." Kanna's words shot through me. "You know that you have the most pull in this school? I'm the monster of F-class, and your the caring goddess from S-class. besides, your groupies are getting flustered that you are takeing time to deal with someone like me." If looks were like bullets, i would be a pile of swiss cheese. "Fuck 'em." Kanna snarled at the crowd that shadowed her. She sat down in front of me. I looked at her, and began eating my pizza. "Sure you want to be up here? I'm about to do drugs, and i dont think you want to, little miss goody-twoshoes."

"What kind?" she retorted on beat. "This kind." I spat as i brought a joint to my lips and began smoking. I took a long drag. before i could finish, Kanna snatched the joint, and took a hit. "Hah, this should be good..." i said as i began boe-gaurding the joint. "Give it back Dann!" she yelled as she flopped on top of me. "Dude! My pizza!" i yelled as she pulled her knee out of it.

"Sorry..." she said as i began huddling over my pizza. "I-it was innocent though... my sweet pizza, i will forever remember your taste..." Kanna grunted. "That's what your worried about, seriously?" i sat back down and began at my sandwich. "so... what brings the student body prez up here to eat with the monster of F-class?" Kanna looked hurt by my question. "W-wait wha? Your not a monster. I know that much, so please stop calling yourself that."

i laughed and complied. I checked my watch. "We have 30 Minutes to get to class... I'm ganna get going." i said as i stood, placing everything in my duffle bag. Before Kanna could react i was half way down the stair well.

Throwing my headphones on i continued on my quest to my 2nd period class with Aphrodite... 'fan fucking tastic'. I sat down in my chair, pulled a pillow from my duffle bag and slummed over my desk. Half way through my favorite song, someone began tapping on my headphones.

I pulled them off and looked up. What i was met with shook me. "So thats what you look like with your illusion up?" my sight of her was blurry, but i could make out simple features. She was a 10, hands down. Beautiful red locks curled beyond her shoulders.

She grinned, and held out her hand. "Homework?" I passed her the stack of papers i had seen from the book she was useing to teach me magic. "That is includeing the rest of this week's homework. i will be sleeping in here as to not to disturb the class." i spat as i returned to my own little world.

moments later there was a tapping on my shoulder. "What could you possibly need?" i spat as i pulled off my headphones. I didn't bother looking up as i knew it was Aphrodite. "Your presence is requested by lord Criomantei. "The fuck?" i said as i looked up to a woman clad in golden armor. she had a lance at her back. "Looks like your ready for war..." I spat. "I am ordered to take you by force if i must. "Really now?" i hissed.

"You will come or else." she said as she hoisted her lance and aimed it at my jugular. "Toys do belong on the battlefield." I growled as i smashed the lance to pieces with my steel grip. I stood to meet her head on. "Tell your master, If my sister is harmed..." i leaned in and finished my sentence. The woman's eyes bugged as she jumped back. "T-that was you?!" I moved in and placed my finger under her chin. "Aye, whom else could it be? I'm the only one with the power of chaos at my disposal..."

The woman smacked my hand away and dashed out of the room. "God damn it..." i was starting to come down. "Well thanks for ruining my high, bitch!" i yelled after her. I slammed myself into my chair. "Hey dann!" Kanna rushed into the room. "I'm done with my week's homework, wanna come with me to the new game store?" now that i thought about it, i could use some new games. "Fuck it, sure."

Aphrodite waved as i left. If i didn't know about her true form, i wouldn't hesitate to take part in what she was obviously offering.

I felt an accumulative glare from the class. "How could he be so disrespectful?" one of the girls whispered. I shrugged it off and followed Kanna. "Your going to love it."

I slouched myself on the bench. "This is the guy who's tainted Kanna?" i looked up to see a group of people. I waved my hand, and attempted to shoo them away. "Not now, kiddies, grown-ups are having grown-up time." i slung at them with a shit-eating grin. The first girl stepped up.

"H-how dare you!" she was joined by another. "We should just kill him here, and teach him a lesson." the crowd began to riot. the girl in front quieted them down. "Hah, seems your the leader, no?" the girl looked at me with darkness in her eyes. "I am Emma, and you are at my mercy..."

"Stuff it, Emma!" Kanna strutted to the front of the pack. "This man took me in, when none of you would. He not only opened his door to me but he has let me have one of his vehicles." Emma stepped up. "Yeah but-" Kanna cut her off by raising her hand. "Not to mention he is a head-champion, with the full power of his avatar at his disposal, he may be an F-class, but his powers surpass that of the best S-class, personally, I know even I am no match for him." with that the crowd dissipated.

The moment i stepped into my house, i was assaulted by Eli. She threw herself onto me with her entire force. "Where's the food?" she cried as she left my arms. "I'm going to make you something." I stated proudly. Eli's eyes bulged. "You know how to cook?" i noded my head.

Once she finished her meal Eli became groggy again. "I'm going to bed." she said as she slumped on top of me. "Dude, C'mon." i grunted. "Shut up, i own you. sit still and let me sleep." she spat. "I don't know how to react to that comment. But, no, i am not your pillow." i moved over letting her flop onto the couch.

"Really?" she hissed as i pulled a blanket over her. "I'll ditto what your doing. I'm going to take a nap." She jumped up. "Can i join you?" I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but try not to get me in trouble this time." Eli skipped in the direction of my room. I looked over to Kanna, and shrugged. "Well, I'm dead anyway." Kanna giggled and got up. "I don't want to be the odd one out. i guess im going to take a nap too."

"I didn't think you meant this..." i groaned and i was squashed between Eli and Kanna. Eli squeezed my left arm. "This second rate champion can't be enticing for you, can she?" Kanna squeezed my right arm. "That overbearing hag can't possibly hold your heart, can she?" I sighed. "You both have three seconds to let go..." neither budged. "1", "2", i sighed again. I got up and walked to the door.

"I'll be in the garage. I just had an idea, but to be able to work efficiently, i would like to be alone." I hissed as I glared at the two who just ruined my chances at a good nap. I turned to meet Vessi. "Shit." i jumped back and attempted to shield myself with my arms.

"I thought you were going to your workshop." Vessi said. "I-I was..." i replied. Vessi smiled and walked into my room, slowly closing the door behind her. "I'll take care of this. You have fun now!" The door slammed behind her. I saw the spell circle form on the wall. "Well, their fucked. Least its not me." My phone came to life.

Picking it up i noticed it was mike. "Hey man, I work till eleven tonight, want to chill after?" he asked. I gave it some thought. "Sure." After a moment of silence he hung up and sent me a text. 'not gonna dip again?'. ' nah, Vessi just got pissed at me was all,I'm good today though.' I replied. I clicked my phone off, and slid down the railing to the garage.

The moment my feet hit the cold stone floor, my phone screeched again. i picked it up. "Dude, my mom is pissed, i can't come over tonight." Mike was panicking. I shrugged. "Aight."

"Dann, after a conversation with the chaos within you, i have come to a conclusion on how to train you." Eli said as she ran a small black ball around in her hand. "When i place this near your core, your soul will be pulled inside and you will stay there for around ten hours, our time. In there, is approximately one hundred years. You will not get hungry, thirsty, and your wounds will heal far faster there. When i return your soul to your body, you will take two days to recover from the temporal shock."

I nodded my head. "Sounds fun, let's do it." I felt all emotion and thoughts leave my body the moment she put the orb to my chest. "Now, I'm still tired, sit still while I sleep." she placed her head on my back, and wrapped her arms and legs around me. "Be a dear, and take me to your bed please." without a word I complied. I stood up and began to walk up the stairs.

The ten hours went by faster than expected. "So, ready?" Eli said as she held the orb to my chest once again. When it connected with my skin, memories exploded in my mind. i spent a hundred years training under a mirror duplicate of myself that called itself chaos. once i had learned all it's tricks, i spent around forty years fighting serpents that had no attack pattern. it was an all to real hell. by the time my mind processed all that had happened, i fell asleep.

Eli stood in front of me as i began breakfast. "Time to test how well you grew in the void." she said as she tossed a green pepper at me. I obliterated it with the knife in my hand, before it even left her grasp. "Not in the mood." i growled as i continued to prep the chicken. Vessi stepped onto the kitchen floor. "So how did it go?" she asked. "I can tell what my opponent will do before they act, i have the ability to annihilate life itself with the chaos curse i developed. And i have another form that is more suited to use chaos to my advantage. So, in short, I went through hell to get better at fighting.

"Guess your a real monster now, huh?" Vessi spat as she walked up to me. she wrapped her arms around me. "Just know, you are always going too far, but it's one of the few good qualities you have. Please, don't regret getting stronger. The ones you love are in less danger now." Vessi's words vibrated through me. "Aye." i said as i threw the chicken into the pan.


	6. drug run

Kanna shoved me towards the desk. "Go for it, I'm not going to enter because... well, I don't want to play a game i can't win." she shrugged and ran off with that. "Hello, whom are you, and what challenge will you be participating in?" The woman behind the counter said, in an autonomous fashion. "What challenge is the toughest?" i asked. "That depends on your skill set, but you can fight other champions in today's tournament."

My 'fuck it' attitude kicked in. "Fuck it, sure, I'll sign up." I said. "Follow that hallway, and when you arrive in the sand pit, you will be paired with an adequate partner." she bowed as she spoke. "Good day, sir." she finished.

I stepped onto the sand, and looked around. The competition looked easy enough. "Whatever." i said as i slumped against a wall. "Hey Rookie!" a brute yelled from one of the waiting benches. I ignored him and put my headphones on.

The man stomped over to me, and attempted to grab my headphones. I used my temporal magic to slide to the left far enough that he would look stupid. He turned to me and pointed his sword at me. "Rookie!" he boomed. I sighed and pulled off my headphones. "What's your name?" I inquired. "I am Demetrie. And you, little one, will kneel to those better than you!" he roared.

An azure arrow pierced the wall next to his face. i looked toward the origin of the arrow. A tall skinny guy stood holding his arm out holding a bow. "Leave him alone, if you cannot tell, he has marked you seven times with death kills." the guy sneered. "Almost, but i did something else, i think he's gonna like it." I spat with an asinine smirk as Demetrie's head began to bleed.

The drift of blood formed the words 'fuck-up' on his forehead. The guy with the bow walked over to me. "That was actually kind of funny. The name's Matt-" he said as he jutted out his hand. I grabbed his hand. "Dann."

Matt scratched the stubble on his chin. "Wanna partner up?" He asked. I shrugged. "Sure." Demetrie hid himself in the corner. "Well, when will we be fighting?" i asked Matt. "Soon-ish." he returned. I sighed, 'great, more waiting.' went through my head.

When a guard came in he passed us me a note that had "12" on it. He looked to Matt who returned with "Were partners." The guard nodded and moved on. "So, what was that weird bow you have?" I asked Matt. "Apollo's bow, i have it merged with my soul." He said as he glanced at his wrist. "Well, now, that sounds like me and Steve." I said. Matt looked up. "Steve?"

"Oh, right, I have the soul of a Greek monster of legend in me. I named the him and the weapon he creates 'Steve'. Because he is a friend and an everpresent companion. At first i called him Arze-Magnium, but that would be the name of an Item, not a friend." I lamented over the story. Matt laughed. "That's stupid, but, im no one to judge."

The speaker came on. "Twelve." it called. Matt stood, "Were up." I stood and followed him. As we entered the large room we were meant to fight in, the crowd cheered. "Necro, Necro, Necro!" they called. "Shit..." Matt spat. "What?" I asked.

"Our opponent is a team of a necromancer and a werewolf. The necromancer will summon undead wolves and the werewolf will command them. To be honest we might be kicked out in the first round." He hissed. "Don't worry. you handled Demetrie let me handle these two."

Matt looked at me, "You serious?" i asked. "Yep." I returned. He laughed. "Alright, tough guy, but if we get kicked because you were too weak to beat 'em, were not teaming again." I threw up my hand up as i climbed the stair set that led to the raised platform. "What of your partner?" Hissed the woman in the cloak.

"Oh, well, he doesn't like you, so im returning a favor to him-" the bell cut me off. The cloaked woman moved her hand down, raising up the wolves. Each changed the moment the touched the ground. their eyes fixated on me.

I unfolded my arms. "Pandemonium." i said as i sent a chaos wave over the wolves. Each detonated into a mess of bile and bones. The moment they did the crowd cheered. "W-what was that?" the woman screamed.

"That was pandemonium, i send chaos magic through my target and it expands thier soul to the point of bursting, forcing the body to do the same, except the physical body cannot expand like that without exploding." I sneered.

"So now that i have, not only figured out why you two joined forces, but crippled your main effort, will you give?" i asked. "Figured out what?" the woman hissed. "That the wolves you summoned would have ended up being slow and stupid if you controlled them, because they have not been bound to you. So instead, you have the furry over there control them, using their dire instincts to make them deadly predators."

"Speaking of which-" i continued. "Speak, boy!" i boomed at the werewolf. "He's going to die!" it roared as it rushed me. He brought his claw up and slashed at me. I slicked out of the way, and swiped my leg into his chest, causing it to collapse under my kick. He flew out of the ring and into the outer wall, smashing it to pieces.

"Shit, i tried to tone it down a bit, but whatever. So, toots, feel like giving up?" The cloaked woman fell to her knees. "I admit to defeat." I said as tears hit the marble. "Dude, its just a fight. You lost, get over it, stand up, and train. Necromancy is a rare skill, and you have a talent in it. Try something bigger next time." i said as i stepped off the platform.

Matt walked over to me. "Wow, I'm impressed." He said as he patted me on the shoulder. "How did you do that?" he asked. "Psychology, I made them realize they would never beat me, and used the weight of that thought to crush their will." I stated coldly.

Matt scoffed. "Well, shit, if it was that easy, why has no one else done that?" He asked. I pointed to the hole in the wall, "that's why." an armored child lay slumped in the rubble. "He was wearing Ethereal armor under his transformation. You would need to hit him with blunt force to deal real damage to him."

Matt leaned back and whistled. "I'm glad were not on opposing sides of the field." I turned around. "Me too." i said as i walked away. Matt caught up. "So, you free today?" he asked. I looked at him. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Well, first round is over, we advance tomorrow, So, want to hang out?"

I shrugged. "Why not?" I spat as i exited the coliseum. "You drive?" i inquired. Matt shook his head. "No, i usually fly everywhere." I rolled my eyes. "Alright get in." i said as i sat in my new Fire bird. "Dude, seriously, you own this?" he asked. I nodded. "Built and tweaked her myself." i said proudly as i stroked the leather interior. "Creepy..." he said as he noticed how i revered my child.

"Shut the fuck up." i hissed as i started the car. "Were heading to my place, that good with you?" i asked. Matt shrugged. "Probably better than my place. My family hates it when i bring other champions home. It goes against the family religion. and stuff." he said as he scratched his neck.

The back door swung open, and Kanna slid into it. "Who is this?" she asked as she noticed Matt." "My partner." I said. She glanced up at Matt. "I'm Kanna, and you?" she demanded."first don't use that tone with me please, I'm not a sex offender. and second, my name is Matt." He hissed.

We pulled out of the parking lot, and took off towards my house. When we got there i could feel the killing intent from the house. "Matt, watch yourself, my sister might be ready to kill me, Kanna, or my avatar, Eli." i said as i shuffled to the door.

The moment I opened the door, i was met with the flames of hell. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Eli screamed. "I'm his only authority figure!" Vessi roared. "He is making great progress, and i cannot have you impeding on that!" Vessi boomed as she bound Eli tighter.

"Dann, help me!" Eli cried. "Too damn bad, he isnt-" I cut the bounds that held Eli with my hand. "Seriously, what the fuck. Why?" I boomed. "I-" Vessi began. "I don't want to hear it." I cut her off as i put my forehead to hers. The full scenario played in front of me. "Dude." i said as i flicked Eli on the nose.

"One, if Eli wants to go out of the house, she can." I spat at Vessi. "Second. I answer to her first. She is the reason i am who i am, so you will respect her." i hissed at Eli. Both turned away, pissed they didn't get what they wanted, fully.

"wow, never thought the day would come when a champion would back talk their avatar." Mike said from the doorway. I turned to him. I turned to him. "Whatcha here for?" i asked. "Well, after that display at the coliseum, I just HAD to check up on you." he slung with a shit-eating grin.

Mike stepped forward. "I also picked up another bust if you want in. Same deal as always." he said. "Fuck it, sure." i shot. Mike grinned. "We taking the road king?" he asked. "Don't get very many times to use it, so the fuck do you think?" i said as i grabbed the keys from the holster by the door. "We'll be back Vessi."

I began my walk to the garage stairs. "What are you two doing?" Matt asked. I turned to him. "Your included, follow me." I said. Matt raised an eyebrow. "What will i be doing in this 'bust'?" Matt hissed. I rolled my eyes. "Mass shipments of narco's go through a place at the peer. Though we are at the other side of town I have a car that can get there in about 3 minuets.

"And?" Matt demanded. "We take them, give them to the police, disappear, and reap profit-" I was cut off by Mike. "We get to keep any weed too. Cool huh?" he stated gleefully. Matt shook his head. "Seriously? my partner is a pot head?" I nodded. "It's legal for a reason now. But we could use your talents."  
Matt looked at me. "How so?" he demanded. "Disabling vehicles. and giving me a reason to use a sun roof." as i spoke the image of a car chase where i had Matt out the sun roof, firing walls of arrows at the chasers filled my head. "So fucking cool. Anywho, could use you, what do you say?" i asked as i shot out my hand. "Fine." Matt grunted.

"Seriously?!" Matt screamed as we smashed through the hull of a tanker with my car. "Fuck yes!" i shot back. The car rocketed onto the pavement and took off up the road. "We have to get to the station soon, their setting up a road block three roads ahead." Mike bellowed. "Got it!" I returned as i clicked the 'nitrous' button. The car doubled its speed.

"What the actual fuck?!" Matt screamed as he was thrown into his seat. "Almost... Almost... Almost..." i chanted as we sped forward. The moment we passed the road block, I turned to the left and hit the break, and let the car drift down the road a bit.

"Good job boys." Kyle said as he slid the pallet of drugs out of my car. "Though i can't believe you did that much to a hearse." Kyle said as he scratched his head. "Too much time, too little tweaks left." i said as i spun the keys in my hand.

"So, as promised, we are keeping the weed?" i asked. Kyle nodded and passed me a thick envelope. "And thirteen grand a pop, as promised." Kyle whispered. and with that he turned around and signaled the grunts to get the rest of the stuff.

I sat back down into the hearse, and got comfortable. "Too bad Kanna wasn't here. She would have had a blast." I said as i scanned the inside of the herse, that was now clean, except for the several bricks of marijuana that lined the inside.

"Never... again." Matt said as he peeled himself off the passenger seat. "Your fucking crazy man." He hissed as he looked back at the tanker that was sinking in the bay. "Only when i need to be." I retorted.

"Dude, awesome score!" mike proclaimed from the back. he followed with, "Hope we can do this again soon!" I laughed. "Dude, I wish this would last forever. This feeling of, accomplishment, and... just wow." i said as i layed back to soak it all in.

I was disturbed by a tapping on my window. As I looked i saw a crow with a letter in one of it's grip, tapping on the windshield. I rolled down the window, and grabbed the letter. Opening it proved to be simple, as it unfurled the moment it was in my grasp. 'Dear: Dann. I request your presence, tomorrow after your next match, i will be waiting at the abandoned station near strawberry fields.' were the words that decorated the page.

"Looks like a love letter bruh." Mike slured through his high. "Nah, it's probably just some, 'throw your next match or else.' shit." I hissed. "Nah man, your SO going to be someones fuck toy soon, bruh." Mike retorted.

I started the car and began for home again. "Don't know, and frankly don't care, were dropping Matt off, and I guess we can chill for a bit." I hissed.


	7. another?

Matt put his hand on my shoulder. "Nah, I want to take this one." He growled. I shrugged and stepped away from the platform. I looked back to see Matt's face. His eyes were dark and held killing intent. "Someone is on their period..." i scoffed as I sat down.

A lumbering giant climbed the steps. He was triple the size of Matt. "Hello again little man..." The giant grunted. "You remember my old partner?" Matt asked. "You mean the one I squashed like a small bug?" he giant bellowed.

The bell rang through the air. "Good..." Matt hissed as he drew back into an offensive stance. He pulled two daggers from the back of his pants, and rushed the giant. The giant retaliated by slamming his fists downward. Matt skillfully dove through the attacks and ended up behind the giant. Turning he used the daggers to climb the giant's back.

Matt jumped into the air and aimed his bow at the giant from above. "Pyromania!" He called as he unleashed a rain of blazing arrows onto the platform. The steam blocked visual sight. Matt landed on the giant's shoulders, with a far larger arrow pointed at the thing's head. "Die." Matt hissed coldly as he loosed the arrow. The severed corpse of the giant fell in two.

"Winner." The announcer called. Matt stepped off the stage and dashed past me. "Shit... guess i have to check on this letter alone..." I said as i pulled the frayed paper from my pocket. "Whatever..." I shrugged and started for my car.

I pulled up to the old station. "This is the one..." i said as I swung the door open. I turned and closed it gently, to see if i was noticed. I walked through the old iron door and closed it behind me. I picked up my arm and clicked my watch. "You have two minutes. Better start now." I boomed. The darkness around me sank deeper, almost to an unnatural level.

"Okay then, I guess I'll start. Do you have a girlfriend?" A familiar voice asked. I couldn't place the voice though. "Nah, Vessi won't let me get close... Wait, why the fuck would you want to know that?" I jumped back. "Shit Mike was right." I hissed. "Well. I need a contractor." The voice stated.

"And you, my sweet, are prime material." The woman stated as I felt arms wrap around me. A pair of lips pressed against mine. I tried to pull away but some internal force held me. When the lips pulled away she spoke. "Done... Master." The voice chimed. The darkness receded and I saw whom was kissing me. My eyes narrowed.

"Your the necromancer..." I grunted. She nodded. "My name is Kim, Kim Bendier. I am a necromancer of noble decent. But to use my powers I require a master. That would be you. And before you ask, the contract cannot be broken for ten years." She explained. Once the light shined on her, I was surprised.

Purple locks fell past her chin. They were gnarled and dirty. Her face was covered in dirt and she had hundreds of bruises. One of her eyes was swollen shut. "Jesus... What happened to you?" I asked. She darted her eyes away from me. "My old master..." she whimpered. "If i take you home there is no doubt that Vessi will kill me. I guess I'm going to have to get a hotel room." I said.

She blushed "So soon?" she asked. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "No. You need to get cleaned up, and your wounds need treating." I hissed. She looked at me and nodded. "I am sorry for over stepping my boundaries." she said. "Thank god some one has some fucking manners around here. Plus I need time to figure out how to break this to Vessi."

Kim stepped out of the bathroom looking like a new woman, though she still wore her cloak. "You got anything else?" I demanded as i pointed at her cloak. "No." She said as she hung her head. "Aight..." I said. I picked up my phone and diled up Kanna. "Dann?" Kanna answered. "Yeah, hey got some time?" I asked.

"Yep." Kanna piped into the phone. "I need you to drop off three FULL sets of clothing, underoo's included to the harbor hotel. No questions asked." I pleaded. I was met with a moment of silence. "Okay, three sets right?" Kanna asked. "Yeah, leave the for room 302B." I demanded. "Alright." Kanna said as she hung up.

"When the clothes get here change into the set you find to your liking." I commanded. Kim nodded. I tossed her the remote and the key card. "Im going to contact someone else, please, for my own safety stay in this room." I pleaded. Kim looked up at me and opened her hand, and formed a small crow.

The crow fluttered over to my shoulder, and perched itself there. "Keeping an eye on me?" I asked. "Yes, I must be ready to contact you or be at your side at your beck and call." She stated with pride. I nodded and stepped out of the room. I took the stairs to the roof of the building. I then pulled out my phone and dialed Mike."

"Talk to me." Mike chimed. "Okay, so one: you were right, don't ask on what. two: I need you at the harbor hotel, ASAP." I demanded. "Is it that serious?" Mike asked. "Yeah, it is." I retorted. "Be there in five..." Mike stated. "Bring your doctor shit, dude." I said as i slumped against the wall. "Oh shit! That kind of emergency, got it." He said. Mike hung up.

A group of motorcycles pulled into the parking lot. "Trouble..." I said as i turned to the door. "Wait..." I tapped the crow. "Come to the roof as fast as you can..." I said to it. The door swung open and Kim dashed out. She ran up to me and keeled. "What is it you require?" She chimed.

I stood Kim up. "Stay here." I said as i gave her my hoodie. "In case you get cold." I commanded. "What's going on?" she asked. "Seems some hounds have found you. And judging by how their so frantic... you didn't break your contract on good terms did you?" I asked. Kim looked away. giving me my answer.

I walked into the stair well and sat on the last step. A group of werewolf's that were in the midst of transformation scurried up the steps. "She is on the roof!" One of them called. Once they were on the last flight they finally noticed me. "Who are you?" The thing snarled.

"Some call me a monster. Others call me a demon. My family calls me death incarnate. You can call me Dann..." I stated as i rose to my feet. "I'm Kim's new master." I growled. The two in front of me lunged without warning. Their bodies exploded into a bloody mess that lined the walls behind me. "Anyone else?" I asked with my arms outstretched.

"C'mon, you come here with such numbers!" I roared. "Hit me! Fight me! Make me bleed! Do something instead of sitting there like a bunch of pissants!" I boomed at the group. "Hey fuck you." One snarled as it lunched at me. I caught it by the nape of it's neck. "Too slow." I plunged my hand into it's back and ripped out it's spinal cord.

A look of terror spread over them. "What are you?" One spat as she fell on her ass. "You see that's the funny thing. When you decided to fight me, you forgot to take one thing into account, I have a pact with an avatar. But there's an up-side. You no longer have to wonder where you god is. 'Cause he's right here." I exclaimed.

"I'm out of here." One screamed as he dashed down the steps. "No, we do not run from a fight." a large gruff man stated as he climbed past the rest. "I am Griff, and you are not welcome to my son's property." He snarled. "You the alpha?" I inquired. Griff nodded. "Good, your presence has made this all too easy." I explained. "What do yo-" I pulled his head out of socket and ripped it clean off, and tossed it to the man behind him.

"Your the new alpha, you ganna make the same mistake he did?" I asked as i pointed to Griff's lifeless body. The man turned around and swirled his hand. "Everyone out." He commanded. Moments later the smell of leather and animal fur was gone.

I stepped onto the roof. Once Kim saw me she became frantic. "Oh my god, are you okay, your drenched in blood." She asked as she rushed over to me. I nodded. "I'm good but we better get to the room. The chunks of animal and clothes were still scatteredsd around the stair well.

The room service woman dropped off the bag of clothes. "These were left for you sir." She stated and returned to her normal routine. I tossed the bag to Kim, who dashed into the bathroom. When she came out she had on a red flannel and a pair of jeans that seemed a bit to big, but they fit her okay. "That good?" I asked. Kim nodded.

Mike opened the door. "I'm right about you being a fuck toy aren't I?" Mike asked. "Blow me." I hissed. Kim giggled. "What?" I demanded. "Leave the poor girl alone Dann, and Jesus, what happened to you?" He asked as he examined her face.

"I need you to make sure she is okay. Mike here is an ex-doctor-" I was cut off by Mike. "I was the best in the business. I just had a problem with the whole, ' this guy paid more for this bed so he takes priority over the dyeing child.' Thing." Mike explained. "I'm trusting her to you Mike." Mike looked at me. "Just a physical?" he asked. I looked at Kim and she nodded. "Yeah." I said as i exited the room.

The door swung open and Mike stepped out. "She is resilient from what i can tell. Extreme bruising, and internal damage. She is lucky to be alive. But if she takes too much anytime soon, she probably wont make it." Mike explained. "Thanks, and you know me." I said with a grin. Mike laughed and went on his way.

I plopped onto the recliner and pulled it all the way out. "I'm hitting the hay, if you'r not, please keep it down. I said as i rolled over to face the wall. I let my head go over what had happened. But Kim tapped my shoulder. "Where should I sleep?" She asked. "The bed" I groaned. I heard some shuffling. then a 'flop'.

The light from the window pulled me awake. Then I heard some knocking on the door. "Dann, you in there?" Eli's voice called from the door. "Yeah, it's unlocked." I said. Eli stepped into the room. "Who is that?!" Eli demanded as she pointed to Kim. "Apparently my contracted necromancer." I stated. Then I had a sudden idea. "Hey, could I ask a favor of you?" I asked Eli.

Eli looked at me with a brow up. "What would this said 'favor' be?" She demanded. "A three-way." I said as sarcastically as possible. "Really?!" Eli lamented. "No, can you do that healing stuff to Kim here, she is really beat up." I asked. Eli huffed and walked over to Kim. "You give him trouble, and trust me, Death will be a dream for you..." Eli hissed. A light rose from Eli's hand and ran over Kim.

"That should do it. And Dann... I'll be expecting something along what you just said soon, but just the two of us." Eli said as she ran her fingers against my face. "Yeah, sure." I scoffed as i rolled back over. "I'm still tired though. night."


End file.
